In view of numerous factors such as higher energy prices and environmental concerns, the production of value-added products (such as pipeline-quality substitute natural gas, hydrogen, methanol, higher hydrocarbons, ammonia and electrical power) from lower-fuel-value carbonaceous feedstocks (such as petroleum coke, resids, asphaltenes, coal and biomass) is receiving renewed attention.
Such lower-fuel-value carbonaceous feedstocks can be gasified at elevated temperatures and pressures to produce a synthesis gas stream that can subsequently be converted to such value-added products.
One advantageous gasification process is hydromethanation, in which the carbonaceous feedstock is converted in a fluidized-bed hydromethanation reactor in the presence of a catalyst source and steam at moderately-elevated temperatures and pressures to directly produce a methane-rich synthesis gas stream (medium BTU synthesis gas stream) raw product. This is distinct from conventional gasification processes, such as those based on partial combustion/oxidation of a carbon source at highly-elevated temperatures and pressures (thermal gasification, typically non-catalytic), where a syngas (carbon monoxide+hydrogen) is the primary product (little or no methane is directly produced), which can then be further processed to produce methane (via catalytic methanation, see reaction (III) below) or any number of other higher hydrocarbon products.
Hydromethanation processes and the conversion/utilization of the resulting methane-rich synthesis gas stream to produce value-added products are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,474, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,957, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,607, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,512, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,125, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,650, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,843, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,639, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,231, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,323, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,841, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,155, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,027, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,105, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,027, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,456, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,282, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,181, U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,465, U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,430, U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,183, U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,695, US2003/0167961A1, US2006/0265953A1, US2007/000177A1, US2007/083072A1, US2007/0277437A1, US2009/0048476A1, US2009/0090056A1, US2009/0090055A1, US2009/0165383A1, US2009/0166588A1, US2009/0165379A1, US2009/0170968A1, US2009/0165380A1, US2009/0165381A1, US2009/0165361A1, US2009/0165382A1, US2009/0169449A1, US2009/0169448A1, US2009/0165376A1, US2009/0165384A1, US2009/0217582A1, US2009/0220406A1, US2009/0217590A1, US2009/0217586A1, US2009/0217588A1, US2009/0218424A1, US2009/0217589A1, US2009/0217575A1, US2009/0229182A1, US2009/0217587A1, US2009/0246120A1, US2009/0259080A1, US2009/0260287A1, US2009/0324458A1, US2009/0324459A1, US2009/0324460A1, US2009/0324461A1, US2009/0324462A1, US2010/0071235A1, US2010/0071262A1, US2010/0120926A1, US2010/0121125A1, US2010/0168494A1, US2010/0168495A1, US2010/0179232A1, US2010/0287835A1, US2011/0031439A1, US2011/0062012A1, US2011/0062722A1, US2011/0062721A1, US2011/0064648A1, US2011/0088896A1, US2011/0088897A1, US2011/0146978A1, US2011/0146979A1, US2011/0207002A1, US2011/0217602A1 and GB1599932. See also Chiaramonte et al, “Upgrade Coke by Gasification”, Hydrocarbon Processing, September 1982, pp. 255-257; and Kalina et al, “Exxon Catalytic Coal Gasification Process Predevelopment Program, Final Report”, Exxon Research and Engineering Co., Baytown, Tex., FE236924, December 1978.
The hydromethanation of a carbon source typically involves four theoretically separate reactions:Steam carbon: C+H2O→CO+H2  (I)Water-gas shift: CO+H2O→H2+CO2  (II)CO Methanation: CO+3H2→CH4+H2O  (III)Hydro-gasification: 2H2+C→CH4  (IV)
In the hydromethanation reaction, the first three reactions (I-III) predominate to result in the following overall reaction:2C+2H2O→CH4+CO2  (V).
The overall hydromethanation reaction is essentially thermally balanced; however, due to process heat losses and other energy requirements (such as required for evaporation of moisture entering the reactor with the feedstock), some heat must be added to maintain the thermal balance.
The reactions are also essentially syngas (hydrogen and carbon monoxide) balanced (syngas is produced and consumed); therefore, as carbon monoxide and hydrogen are withdrawn with the product gases, carbon monoxide and hydrogen need to be added to the reaction as required to avoid a deficiency.
In order to maintain the net heat of reaction as close to neutral as possible (only slightly exothermic or endothermic), and maintain the syngas balance, a superheated gas stream of steam, carbon monoxide and hydrogen is often fed to the hydromethanation reactor. Frequently, the carbon monoxide and hydrogen streams are recycle streams separated from the product gas, and/or are provided by reforming/partially oxidating a portion of the product methane. See, for example, previously incorporated U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,650, U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,595 and US2007/083072A1.
In one variation of the hydromethanation process, required carbon monoxide, hydrogen and heat energy can also at least in part be generated in situ by feeding oxygen into the hydromethanation reactor. See, for example, previously incorporated US2010/0076235A1, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,890, and US2010/0287835A1, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,728,183, as well as commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/211,476, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,748,687, (entitled HYDROMETHANATION OF A CARBONACEOUS FEEDSTOCK), which was filed 17 Aug. 2011; and commonly-owned US Provisional application Ser. No. 13/228,821 (HYDROMETHANATION OF A CARBONACEOUS FEEDSTOCK), which was filed 9 Sep. 2011.
The result is a “direct” methane-enriched raw product gas stream also containing substantial amounts of hydrogen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide which can, for example, be directly utilized as a medium BTU energy source, or can be processed to result in a variety of higher-value product streams such as pipeline-quality substitute natural gas, high-purity hydrogen, methanol, ammonia, higher hydrocarbons, carbon dioxide (for enhanced oil recovery and industrial uses) and electrical energy.
In the variation of the hydromethanation process mentioned above, where oxygen is fed into the reactor to generate required carbon monoxide, hydrogen and heat energy for the hydromethanation reaction, one of the primary concerns is the formation of hot spots, and control and distribution of the heat energy produced as a result of the oxidation reaction. Poor heat management in the hydromethanation reactor can, for example, result in premature (and sometimes catastrophic) equipment failure, as well as agglomeration of carbonaceous materials.
Addressing the issue of heat management in the hydromethanation reactor is, therefore, a critical issue to the proper operation and optimization of the hydromethanation process, and the present invention provides one solution to the heat management issue.